Skylanders: Digital Defenders
''Skylanders: Digital Defenders ''is the third installment in the Skylanders ''series, introducing Physical and Digital Skylanders, two elite teams of Skylanders that can merge together with any combination to completely wipe out enemies! Story Summary Kaos has created "The World Splitter", an invention that links the physical and virtual form of Skylands together. However, when he accidentally spilled orange juice on it, the World Splitter exploded, causing the virtual and physical world to merge together. Living beings weren't affected, but the whole world is blocky. An elite team of Skylanders, the Physical Skylanders, were in front of the World Splitter when it exploded. When the worlds collided, the explosion unleashed a new group of Skylander: The Digital Skylanders, in which they can merge with the Physical Skylanders to change their attacks and power them up. With this new addition to the Skylanders team, will they be able to stop Kaos again? Features '''Ten Physical Skylanders' Physical Skylanders have strong, melee attacks that they can use to make quick work of enemies. They have an advantage against enemies, giving them an overall damage boost against enemies. They are also the only ones that are able to merge with Digital Skylanders. In addition to that, they have their own special areas that only they can unlock. Ten Digital Skylanders Although Physical Skylanders are the main Skylanders of this game, the true power of them are unlocked by the Digital Skylanders. Digital Skylanders wield ranged, energy based attacks that also give them an advantage against enemies. They have a few features that are only exclusive to them, including invulnerability, one-hit attacks, and having a more virtual design compared to Physical Skylanders. Because of this, you can only use these Skylanders in certain places. Digital Skylanders also have their own special areas, but they are more special and challenging. Twenty Core Skylanders Twenty all-new Skylanders, each with a unique weapon or ability, personality, and powers, are playable in this game as well. They play as any other non-main Skylander. Twenty Skylanders/amiibo Hybrids Along with reincarnations of Bowser and Donkey Kong, there will be a set of guest stars introduced in Skylanders: Digital Defenders. ''However, the developers plan to only put flagship Nintendo characters. A unique feature only exclusive to these guest stars is the fact that you can twist the base so that they can work as amiibo in other Nintendo games. '''Twenty Returning Skylanders' There will be ten Skylanders returning from ''Skylanders: Color Shifters'''' and ten Skylanders returning from ''Skylanders: Scratch 'n' Sniff. ''All of them have revamped movesets, and are stronger than ever before! '''Physical and Digital Merge' The most important feature in Skylanders: Digital Defenders ''is the ability to merge the different Physical and Digital Skylanders together. The merging allow the Physical Skylanders to keep their default design and voice, but the Digital Skylanders are inside of them, controlling everything they do. This merging also allows them to have new attacks, based off of the close combat skills of the Physical Skylanders, and the far-ranged attacks and exclusive features of the Digital Skylanders. The strength of both are added together as well, giving them a total damage boost overall. '''Elemental Combos' If you combine the Physical and Digital Skylanders of the same element, they will give a HUGE damage boost on enemies. They also have a "Power Bar", a bar that you have to fill in order to unlock an attack that damages all foe in an area! Forward Compatibility As this is expected in almost every Skylanders ''game, all Skylanders from previous games (including Turbo Charge Donkey Kong and Hammer Slam Bowser) will be playable in ''Skylanders: Digital Defenders. '' '''Wider Worlds' Each chapter is extremely long. While that may have a negative reaction on some people, the game allows you to leave a checkpoint whenever you need to turn the game off. When you play the game again, you start off at that checkpoint. Texture Packs For the first time in Skylanders history, Skylanders: Digital Defenders ''introduces texture packs. However, you are only limited to two types: the physical texture pack, where it's basically normal, and the virtual texture pack, where the world appears to be blocky. Skylanders Physical Skylanders Magic * Sludge Earth * Sharp Shard Water * Black Ice Fire * Swampfire Tech * Brainstorm Undead * Web Slinger Air * Soundwave Life * Berserk Light * Jet Ray Dark * Blank Space Digital Skylanders Magic * Illusion Earth * Bug Bomb Water * Frostbite Fire * Hot Wheels Tech * Recoil Undead * Hexoskeleton Air * Screech Life * Sting Light * Unknown (No really, that's her name....) Dark * Gasbag Core Skylanders Magic * * Earth * * Water * H2GO * Flow Motion Fire * * Tech * Stopper * Rapid Undead * Gas Passer * Air * * Sling Shot Life * * Light * * Dark * * Nintendo Skylanders Magic * Tri-Shot Link ''(The Legend of Zelda) * Psycho Ness (EarthBound) Earth * Fast Farter Wario (WarioWorld) * Heavy Metal Soldier (Hyberian History) Water * Squid Squasher Inkling (Splatoon) * Soap Soaker Bubbles (Escape from Atlantis) Fire * Fire Frenzy Mario (Super Mario World) * Iron Fist Bowser (Super Mario World) Tech * Conqueror Samus (Metroid) * Space Flight Fox (Star Fox) Undead * * Air * Suckerpunch Kirby (Kirby) * Electric Pikachu (Pokemon) Life * Banana Crazy Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) * Tongue Whip Yoshi (Yoshi) Light * Flash Fright Otto (Police Pursuit) * Godspeed Pit (Kid Icarus) Dark * Dark Sided Meta Knight (Kirby) * Mastermind Shadow (Jailed) Returning Skylanders Magic * Rockstar High Pitch * Mirror Mocker Pharodox Earth * Horn Torn Bon Voyage * Water * Energetic Soda Pop * Fire * * Tech * Jelly Slinger High Voltage * Undead * * Air * Cold Catcher Skate Punk * Life * Ka-Ching Price Tag * Light * * Dark * Mad Punch Slapper * Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Skylander Series Category:Blind's Games/ Category:Skylanders: Digital Defenders Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea